


¡(No) te acostumbres!

by traumschwinge



Series: Tuyo, Míos, Pero Nada Nuestro [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Bisexual Character, Family, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Parenthood, Picnics, Relationship Negotiation, Sibling Bonding, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: Children first doesn't have to mean that a father can not also try to form a new relationship. It doesn't help when the children of both families aren't sure how to see the other side. An outing together is the best shot they come up with.





	¡(No) te acostumbres!

**Author's Note:**

> All Spanish translations were provided by [Nikorys](http://nikorys.tumblr.com/).

”Picnic,” Erik repeated out loud what he’d just read. It was Friday morning. He’d just gotten everybody to sit down for breakfast and was now faced with three teenagers that combined weren’t as awake as him. Conversation up to that point had been predictably non-existent. However, once in awhile, he liked to pretend he made an effort.

”If it’s work related go alone,” Wanda didn’t even look up from the cornflakes she was half eating and half what looked like sleep-reading.

Pietro made a noise that sounded like he was probably of the same opinion.

Only Lorna was looking at him with suddenly bright eyes. “Did Logan ask you?”

Erik frowned. He’d like to know when she’d decided to be on first name basis with him. Still, he nodded. “This or the next weekend, if you’re all up to it.”

”I’m still voting go alone, Dad.” Pietro was contemplating another slice of toast but still had enough awake mind left to tell Erik off.

”Can’t,” Erik said matter of factly. “Promised I wouldn’t be alone with Logan.”

”Don’t care about that wet gremlin…” Pietro grumbled and then twitched, likely because either of his sisters had kicked him under the table.

”Picnic sounds great,” Lorna interrupted. “Are you going to make the food?”

Erik looked at Wanda, who just shrugged when she noticed he was seeking her help. He sighed. “Yeah, sure. Fine.”

He could hear the girls high fiving under the table but chose to ignore it.

~*~*~

Despite his best efforts, by the time Erik had managed to get all three of his children into the car, they were already running late. Erik had given up wanting to always be on time years ago, but just once in awhile, it’d still be nice. Instead of texting Logan himself, he told Lorna to text Laura, so he could concentrate on the road. At least the park was only twenty minutes away.

As expected, Logan and Laura were already waiting for them when Erik parked the car. Logan was leaning against the side of his car and pushed off just when Erik pulled the handbrake. Laura, sitting in the open trunk, her feet dangling off the ground, didn’t give any indication she recognized anyone.

Erik got out of the car and walked around to greet Logan, save in the knowledge that it wasn’t likely that his kids somehow needed assistance for that. Logan was smiling when they looked at each other, an expression Erik was only too happy to return. They hugged briefly in greeting. “‘s good to see ya, bub,” Logan murmured so only Erik could hear it.

”Hello,” Erik laughed back. He was only too aware of Laura’s stare so he took a step back and nodded at her. “Hey.”

With one hand on the frame, Laura slowly pulled her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose so she could glare at Erik over the rim. “¡No te acostumbres!” she warned him.

Overly shocked, Erik made another step back from Logan. “¿A esto?” He pointed between himself and Logan. Then, he rolled his eyes. “Tienes razón. Sus abrazos son diferentes cuando estamos solos.”

Laura’s eyes narrowed further. Erik could feel her claws shift.

That, apparently, was what Logan took as his cue to step between them. “Ok, now that you’re here why don’t we get the food and everything over to the picnic area.” He sounded half-pleading. “Can’t stand around the parking lot all day.”

Erik looked past him at Laura. “Your dad doesn’t understand Spanish?”

Laura smirked. “Only about five words.”

”Well, some people had mandatory French in school,” Logan grumbled. He lifted some bottles of water from the trunk. “Are you going to help me?”

Erik shook his head. “I got a cooler full of food to carry.”

Logan’s glance fell onto Pietro. For a second, Erik was afraid he’d flip him off. Much to his relief, however, Pietro merely shrugged. “Can’t go without something to drink,” he mumbled. Then, he made eye contact with Laura for a moment. “If you come near me, I’ll drop everything on your foot.”

In response, Laura merely grinned with all her teeth.

Erik sighed deeply.

The walk over to the picnic area turned out uneventful. A part of it was definitely Lorna’s doing, engaging Laura in a conversation Erik didn’t bother following. He was mostly glad he didn’t have to step in when things got too hostile. Pietro still hadn’t forgiven her for the stabbing incident, it seemed, but he didn’t show any signs of wanting to get back at her for it. Instead, he was mostly talking with his twin, who’d decided that she, too, should help and was carrying the basket they had packed dishes and fruit in. Erik followed in the back, keeping an eye on everyone mostly out of habit.

”You did have to provoke her, didn’t you?” Logan murmured when he was sure the kids weren’t paying any attention to them,

”How come you think _I’m_ the one who did the provoking?” Erik didn’t really mind, since he had been at the very least pouring oil into the fire.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Mainly because you said words.”

Erik laughed.

”Care to share what it was about?” Logan looked a little uncomfortable. “She’s right, you know, I don’t speak any Spanish.”

Erik wondered briefly if he had any right to ask why she was speaking that well then, but decided against it. “Mostly about hugs.” He shrugged. “I’m not supposed to get used to her allowing it. ...I might have replied that your hugs are different when she isn’t looking.”

”Which is a lie.” Logan’s voice was dry as dust.

”Which is a lie,” Erik agreed. “You’re always very gentlemanly about it.”

Logan scoffed. “I sure as hell hope you’d think so.”

”...if you’d really want me to stop…”

”Provoke her? Nah, as long as you both know when it’s too much, I don’t care. Speaking Spanish with her? Never. It’s not like I could do it.” Logan looked a little defeated.

”I’m not… I’d still take a few steps back, though, if you’d ask me to.” Erik shifted his grip around the cooler’s handle. “I mean, it wouldn’t be a problem for me.”

”Did you know that for the first years after she came to live with me, she wouldn’t talk to anyone but me? No teachers, no classmates. Just me.” Logan shrugged. “I’m glad she talks to you, ‘s all. Even if it is mostly threats. And… when I see her and Lorna… I don’t think I’ve ever heard Laura say that many words in a row.”

Erik bit his lip. “Still,” he murmured. “I’m… she shouldn’t see me as anyone more important that her best friend’s dad.”

”You’re also my friend,” Logan reminded him.

Erik merely nodded.

”All I wanted to say is… don’t worry about it.” Logan sighed. “I’ll tell you to stop eventually.”

”Eventually, huh?” Erik shook his head. “Fine. Fine. Whatever.”

For a couple of steps, they shared an uncomfortable silence. Erik had the strange feeling that he had been told something that wasn’t exactly his to know. It made him wary and a little nervous, like overstepping a line he hadn’t even known existed. Somehow, it was worse than Logan’s reaction to asking him about his powers.

Eventually, when the picnic spot was already in sight, Logan cleared his throat. “Uhm… glad to see Pietro’s doing better.”

”Mostly.” Erik pulled a face. “But it’s not like he’ll listen when I tell him that if he doesn’t run around all the time, it’ll heal faster. We even had to get the stitches redone once.” He noticed Logan opening his mouth to say something. “It’s nothing our insurance can’t handle. My nerves? That’s something else.”

The children had reached the rough looking picnic table. Pietro and Laura kept notably to different sides of it, but otherwise ignored each other. Wanda was testing how wet the wood was, then squinted for a moment, before she decided to sit down. If Erik hadn’t know what to look for, he wouldn’t have noticed her hexing the bench drier. She looked at him, possibly for approval. He nodded, but while could have told her to do the same with the other bank, they’d packed a blanket in case the benches weren’t dry and there was not much reason to do so.

Erik put the cooler on the table next to the bottles and basket the twins had set down. When none of them showed any sign of willingness, he started to unpack on his own. Blanket on the bench came first, with a little help from Lorna. Then, he unpacked the boxes from the cooler onto the table.

”How much food did you bring?” Logan asked. He was looking at the plastic box in Erik’s hand. He was setting plates, helpfully supplied by Wanda. Lorna and Laura were handing cutlery around.

Erik shrugged. “I didn’t know what you two like. So I decided against pre made sandwiches and… uh… I brought just the parts. So everyone can put together what they like.”

Laura tipped on one container. “Salad.” Then, she tipped a couple more, going: “Carrots and something else. Cucumber. Fruit, including banana and apple. And three kinds of meat.”

Lorna bumped her shoulder against her. “Show off.”

Pietro reached for the container she hadn’t been able to fully identify and pulled a white half-circle from it. “You didn’t get this.”

Laura squinted. “I dunno what that is,” she declared eventually. “It looks a little like an apple or a melon but it’s definitely not a fruit from the smell of it.”

Pietro hesitated for a moment, dislike and habit battling visibly on his face. “Try it,” he eventually said, holding the slice out for Laura to take.

Laura took it. She didn’t immediately bite into it but looked at it with some curiosity. Erik had noticed Logan getting a bit uncomfortable about so he’d quickly googled it and showed his phone screen to him. “It’s weird, but not bad,” was Laura’s verdict after she’d chewed the first bit for a while.

”It’s called kohlrabi,” Erik whispered at Logan. “Peel it to eat it raw or peel and cut it into any vegetable dish. It doesn’t taste of much so you can’t really go wrong.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to get my kid to eat healthy?”

”I’ve been forcing healthy on all three of mine for seventeen years, I’m not going to stop to spare you.” Erik smirked.

”Laura warned me,” Logan snorted. And when he noticed Erik’s expression added: “She said you were “gives out nothing but fruit on halloween” evil. Should’ve listened.”

Erik’s laughter made all four teenager stare at him in confused horror. He needed a moment to regain his composure.

”Do we want to know?” Wanda said what was very obviously on everyone’s minds.

Erik shook his head. “You don’t. Definitely not. But remember Halloween four years ago?”

”You are _Not_ allowed to pick Halloween treats ever again!” the twins gasped in unison.

Erik’s grin brightened. “I might have managed to come up with healthy and scary treats for Halloween once.”

”And you’re not allowed to ever again!” Pietro looked at Logan, beseeching him: “Don’t invite evil into your life by letting him cook. He made healthy, realistic looking, eyeballs. Eyeballs! They’re supposed to be scary because they’re _body parts_! Not because somebody skinned a bunch of radishes and filled them randomly with celery and olives and expects you to eat them without telling you what they are.”

”And the carrots! You’re supposed to turn hot dogs into fingers. Not boiled carrots!” Wanda threw her hands up in despair.

”Even the pea soup slime was kinda weird,” Lorna added. “And that’s usually a good food.”

”Sound’s like your dad screwed up big time.” Logan opted for an alliance with Erik’s kids.

”Traitor,” Erik murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Wanda started to open the boxes. “Well, you’re lucky, because he only chopped and sliced for today. No weird experiments.” She gave her dad a side-eyed look. “At least, none that we know of.”

”I didn’t even put spices on anything,” Erik defended himself. “What you see is what you get.”

”I picked the bread up, so that’s also safe to eat,” Pietro said. “No raisins, no unexpected nuts, no oatmeal instead of actual flour.”

”Those are things you do?” Logan whispered at Erik.

”Pretty much, yes.” Erik shrugged. “Gotta be creative somehow.”

”Hey, gremlin, do you intend to share the carrots or nah?” Pietro held out a hand at Laura.

Laura looked at the box she had snatched a while ago and then at him. “You can have the carrots,” she allowed, speaking slowly. “But just the carrots. The rest is mine now.” She dropped a handful of carrot sticks in his hand.

Pietro hrmpfed softly. “Ok, fine, but… watch!” He picked a two slices of white bread. From a small, round container with a tightly closed lid he scooped out some whipped cream and spread it on the slices. Then, he took some fruit, two slices of apple, some bananas and pineapple and arranged that on one slice before putting the second slice on as a lid. “Sweet sandwiches.” He was smiling brightly at Laura for a moment, before biting into it.

She had been watching him with her mouth slightly open. “You can do that?” Her eyes flickered to both grown-ups for a second. “That’s something you can do?”

”That cream was meant for dessert,” Erik lamented. He’d already suspected it wouldn’t last that long, though, so he wasn’t going to stop Pietro. He shook his head. “If your dad doesn’t mind and you need the permission, it’s fine by me if you try. Just, put at least some fruit in.”

Logan shrugged. “I see no reason why you couldn’t do it.” He himself was looking rather curious about the sandwich Pietro was eating.

Erik had followed his glance and was rolling his eyes when Logan looked at him. “You’re a grown-up. I won’t stop you from anything.”

”Not even if I did something really stupid?” Mischief shone in Logan’s eyes.

Erik groaned, very very softly. “I reserve my right to alter my opinion based on the situation.”

”Are you sure you’re not a lawyer?” Logan laughed. “So diplomatic.”

Erik snatched a bun and started to build a sandwich with lots of salad and greens, and only minimal meat. “I’d start eating if I were you,” he simply told Logan, ending the conversation for now.

Erik’s warning about hurrying up about the food wasn’t as much of an exaggeration and means to stop him from teasing as Logan had first thought. The things the kids actually liked almost vanished. He could have sworn that there had still been a bunch of cherry tomatoes in a box but the next time he blinked they were gone, some reappearing on the girls’ plates but some disappeared forever. As weird as it was to him, Erik had obviously never enforced any restriction on the use of powers, neither outside nor at the table. They all were almost painfully comfortable with it.

Eventually, the rush for food died down, not just because there was almost nothing left to eat anymore. Erik had mostly watched, contend with a single sandwich, tuting and subtly nudging a container with vegetables in Laura’s direction when he’d noticed her making a sandwich with nothing but meat on it. When Logan had done the same, however, he’d pretended he didn’t notice. Still feeling somewhat guilty, Logan had nibbled at cucumber slices after.

Done eating and somewhat bored, Lorna eventually picked a radish and a knife up, fumbling with it for a moment with Laura as a curious onlooker. When she put the knife back down again, the radish was looked like a toadstool. Laura clapped.

”I can do more,” Logan could hear Lorna whisper. “But…”

Erik cleared his throat without looking at her.

”I’m not allowed to reshape cutlery,” Lorna went on. “At home, I have an exacto knife for flowers.”

”Can you show me again?” Laura whispered back.

Lorna picked another radish, making eye-contact with her father for a moment to make sure it was alright. When he didn’t tell her to stop, she started carving it again, this time adding explanations of what she was doing.

When Lorna was done, presenting the second toadstool to Laura, she asked, “Can I try?”

Logan involuntarily tensed. He wasn’t even sure why. Something about Laura and knifes, anything with blades, always made him less comfortable.

Under the table, Erik patted his knee. “Just let her try,” he whispered, directly into Logan’s ear. “Worst thing it won’t be as pretty as she’d like.”

It only helped a little. Logan did his best not to watch. That he thought Erik was likely right didn’t make it any better.

”Is cucumber really the only vegetable you tolerate?” Erik asked. It wasn’t hard to guess that he was mainly trying to distract Logan.

”I’d also like tomatoes but they were gone before I could get one.”

”Not our fault if you’re too slow,” Pietro interjected. “And they. Were. So. Good.”

Logan frowned at him. The main thing he could think about in return was how much he’d just sounded like his father, but considering everything, that would probably only amount to a compliment.

He hesitated long enough to miss his chance. Suddenly, he was presented with a mushroom. The stem was a bit short, some of the white dots were too deep and all of it was uneven, but it was clearly a mushroom. “Look, daddy,” Laura laughed. “A mushroom.”

Logan took it from her fingers, unsure what to say.

"¿Y para mí? También quisiera uno," Erik asked, pointing at the mushroom between Logan’s fingers.

Laura looked at him, possibly ready to tell him off right away. “Puedes coger los de papá si no le gustan,” she said slowly, looking at Logan.

Erik frowned a little. “Me gustaría los míos propios,” he rumbled, pointing at the few remaining radishes.

”Bien,” Laura sounded a little dejected, but she took a new radish and started carving that one up as well. It went a lot slower, with her stopping to look at her dad ever so often.

When she was done, Erik accepted it with a smile, biting in almost immediately after he’d looked at it from all sides, only to tell her that while it looked somewhat like a toadstool he hoped that it wouldn’t successfully poison him. It made Laura laugh, even though she was obviously bothered by how her own dad hadn’t reacted at all.

”We should do some more when you come by next time,” Lorna laughed, hooking her arm into Laura’s and bumping against her. “I’ll show you flowers. And carrot birds!”

”Birds?” The conversation just went from there, Lorna excitedly explaining what she could think of doing with a sharp knife and some piece of vegetables while Laura just asked questions with her own excitement slowly building with each one.

They were lost enough in their conversation that they missed Erik talking to the twins. They even missed him sliding his car keys over to Pietro. Lorna looked up for a second when her brother disappeared, but quickly went back to talking with Laura.

Pietro reappeared behind them, putting a hand on his sister’s shoulder. When she looked up, he held a volleyball out at her. “Play?”

She blinked at him for a moment, then looked at Laura, who shrugged. Lastly, she looked at her dad. Erik rolled his eyes and made a shooing gesture. In the end, she nodded. “Ok.”

All four teenagers left, Pietro playing around with the volleyball as he walked. They didn’t go far, just out of the way of the trees and far enough they wouldn’t accidentally hit any of the picnic tables. It was far enough to be out of earshot though.

Erik waited another moment, just to be sure all four of them were preoccupied, before he turned to Logan. He didn’t say anything but he looked upset enough Logan involuntarily steeled himself. But instead of yelling or hissing or saying anything, Erik took a couple of deep breaths. It took an awful long moment for his expression to soften, making Logan wish he could be anywhere else but knowing fully well if he ran now, Erik would be even madder at him.

”Ok,” Erik murmured. “Ok.” He held up his hand. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but this is the same issue you have with your mutation. Your expression is exactly the same.”

Logan opened his mouth to protest that it was none of Erik’s business, no matter what. But he also remembered the look on Laura’s face. “This isn’t about me,” Logan guessed.

”Why the fuck is it too hard for you to even fake excitement for _your own daughter_?” Erik growled. “Explain this to me. Because I can see absolutely **no** reason important enough to make her feel so bad about a first try. She even told me to take the radish from you when I asked her for one because ‘if daddy doesn’t like it you take it’.” Erik pressed his lips together and shook his head. “I’m really mad at you.”

Logan looked over to where the teens were playing. From where he sat it started to look like Erik had enlisted his twins to get them privacy. “I really dislike her using knifes,” he rumbled, knowing fully well how petty and unreasonable he sounded.

Erik groaned and slumped forward. “Ok,” he mumbled into his hands he used to cover his face. “Ok. Good to know. But… if they make good on Lorna’s idea and you don’t need to watch her do it, will you at least fake being proud of her? Because if you don’t think you can, I’ll have to sit Lorna down and explain that I’m not allowing it.”

Logan shook his head. Laura had been so excited. “It’s ok. I think I could, with enough warning ahead of time.”

Erik didn’t look at him, which felt like the opposite of a vote of confidence.

”I just want her to grow up normal.” Not knowing what to do with himself, Logan started to put the lids back on the food containers.

”And you think, by acting like anything that reminds you of your mutation is bad, she will?” Erik was putting the closed containers away, but it seemed more habit than an actual wish for order.

”I-” Logan swallowed. “I can’t just… what if something happens because people see her powers and don’t like it?”

”Then it’s not Laura’s fault.” Erik sighed. “Hey, I don’t know how shaky your custody is… but if worst comes to worst… I’d help. No matter what, I’d help.”

”I… that’s not it.” Logan shook his head. “I don’t think… there’s no one on her mother’s side who’d challenge it.”

Erik raised an eyebrow at the choice of words but didn’t ask. “I could tell my kids to tone it down in front of you, if it makes you that uncomfortable.”

Logan pressed his lips together. Suddenly, there was a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. It was hard not to notice how much Erik cared about all of them able to use their powers comfortably. To take that away, even temporarily… he couldn’t do that. “Don’t.”

”Good.” Erik sounded elated. “And letting Laura play with knifes under my supervision, in a kitchen nobody can look into by accident?”

Logan shrugged helplessly. “Won’t stop you.”

”I’ll spare you the details of the process if you don’t ask.”

Logan huffed. “Nice of you.” They’d finished cleaning up and stored everything away, so there wasn’t much left then sit back down, close but not too close and slightly awkward. “...d’you think I’m a bad father now?”

Erik sighed, long and deep. “No. No, I don’t. I mean… I have eyes. Laura adores you. She wouldn’t care about your reaction and opinion if she didn’t. And I know fully well you try, a lot.” He leaned against Logan. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be better, though.”

Hesitating a moment, Logan then put his arm around Erik’s shoulders. “So, unless I manage perfect, it’s not good enough.”

”Yes, exactly.” Erik was laughing softly. “...but maybe I should start asking for help, too, instead of just giving advice.”

”What’d you need help with?” Logan shook his head, amused. “You’re already looking pretty damn perfect from where I’m standing.”

”See, that’s what I mean.” Erik turned so he could look at Logan, their faces only about a hand’s breadth apart. “But sweet of you to say that.”

”I mean it.” Pulling Erik even closer was all too easy.

The kiss was brief. But, apparently, not brief enough to get away with it. Just when they pulled away, the teenagers’ volleyball hit the table, bouncing off in an angle Logan wasn’t convinced was a natural one, to end up hitting Erik in the side of the head.

”What the…?” Erik was holding his head. The sound of the ball hitting him had been loud, it had to have hurt.

”Are you alright?” Logan was already taking one of the cooling packs out. “Wait, let me see.”

Erik held still while Logan gently touched his face. Only once, he hissed softly. The spot around his cheekbone was already somewhat swelling. Other than that, he looked mostly alright. Logan handed him the cooling pack.

Very quietly, Logan asked: “Was that Laura?”

”No,” Erik groaned. “I… I don’t think so. She wasn’t the one with the ball at least.” Then, he added, “I can feel her claws, just like yours.”

”Daddy?” While they had been busy, Wanda had run over to them, looking worried. “We’re so, so, sorry. Are you ok?”

Erik glared at her over the cooling pack, but didn’t say anything.

”He’ll mend,” Logan said in his stead. “But… just to be safe, you should probably be the one driving home later.” When Erik’s glare turned to him, he shrugged. “Can’t rule out a concussion, can we?”

Erik didn’t protest, instead just slumped against Logan again. “Whatever.” He sounded miserable.

Wanda sat down on his other side, now even more worried. “We could go home right now,” she offered. “How do you feel?”

”M’ face hurts,” Erik grumbled. As displeased as he obviously was, he still answered honestly. “And my ear is ringing, a little.”

”No dizziness? Pressure?” She was looking at him intently.

Erik flinched, then closed his eyes for a moment. “Mostly pain,” he said when he opened his eyes again. “Hot and throbbing. And no, I don’t feel like passing out. Just like somebody hit my head with a blunt object. Which I remember, by the way.”

Wanda pressed her lips together to a thin line. “Doesn’t mean you’re in the clear.”

The car keys levitated off the table and dropped into Wanda’s lap. “As Logan said.”

Wanda raised an eyebrow. “Normally you’d wait for me to hold out a hand,” she commented, fiddling with the keys.

Erik made a noncommittal noise. “I’ll leave the decision to leave to you.”

Wanda looked over to the other three kids, then back at Erik. “I’ll ask.”

When she’d hurried off, Erik leaned back against Logan. “Don’t care what anyone else says,” he murmured. “I think I deserve this now.”

Without having to be told, Logan put his arms around Erik. “Too shocked to stop you,” he commented, watching the kids huddle together for discussion.

”I still liked kissing you.”

Erik had made himself comfortable enough for Logan to get worried about him just getting ready to pass out. “I did, too. At least until five seconds after. I could do with good-bye kisses in the future. Or to say hello. Or whenever no teen is watching.”

”Sneaking in affection whenever we’re not watched…” Erik snorted softly and then immediately hissed in pain. “Isn’t it supposed to be the other way round? Them hiding from us?”

”I think, right now, we could probably get away with a lot, despite them watching.” Logan tightened his lazy hug for a moment. “They all look like they feel awfully bad about hitting you with that volleyball.”

”As they should,” Erik groaned. “My head is hammering like crazy.”

”We could come along and take over your chores,” Logan suggested.

”Tempting.” Erik let out a wistful sigh. “And then maybe, just to make up for this and if I’m feeling good enough, we could make them leave us alone for an hour.”

”If I got you right, Lorna can feel everything I do,” Logan reminded him. “There won’t be any real privacy.”

”Mhhh,” Erik groaned softly. “Still. You could ask Laura if she’d like help with dinner the way Wanda does it when she’s cooking.”

”What’d that entail?”

Erik shrugged slowly. “Depends. But Wanda likes her food well presented, not just well cooked. Just so long as it’s cute. Lorna likes it, too.”

”So you think, by extension, Laura’d like it , too?” Logan laughed softly. “Worth a try. We’re both shit in the kitchen.”

”I could teach you.” Erik let out a content sigh. “Reason for you to come over.”

”Just me? Or me and Laura?” Logan could guess the answer, but he’d rather know for sure.

”Both of you,” Erik confirmed.

”You like her,” Logan snorted. “As a person and not just my daughter.”

”I also like her as Lorna’s friend,” Erik added. “But yeah. She’s a good kid.”

”I’m glad.” Logan sighed. “She needs more people who think so.”

******

Three pairs of worried eyes fixed on Wanda even before she’d reached her siblings and Laura again. “How is he?” Pietro asked, passing the ball Wanda handed him right on to Lorna, unable to hold onto it. Lorna wrapped her arms around the ball.

”Hurting,” Wanda reported. “And…” She looked over her shoulder back at her father. “Pissed, I think.”

Pietro swallowed. “It was an accident.”

”Uh-hu.” Wanda shot him a look. Their eyes met briefly before they were too uncomfortable in the matter of a second.

”He’s not…” Lorna faltered. “He’ll be okay, right?”

Wanda shrugged. “Probably. His cheek and eye looked, like, real bad, though.” She touched her own cheek involuntarily. “So… Might be a while before he heals.”

”Oh man…” Pietro groaned. “He won’t let us live that down, do you think?”

”You only ever meant to hit the table,” Wanda said, trying to rationalize it. “Which was clear, by the way.”

”I don’t think he’s too mad,” Laura said all of a sudden. She had been looking at their dads the entire time they talked. “Doesn’t look it.”

They all looked over for a moment. “No,” Wanda slowly said. “Definitely doesn’t.”

Pietro pulled a face. “Maybe we’d just let him. Safer for us and all.” He looked at Laura from the corner of his eye. “What’d you think, brat?”

Laura fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “Dunno,” she admitted. “I dun like it. But…” She shrugged, helpless. “Papa’s never that relaxed.”

Pietro narrowed his eyes, looking at the adults. “Yeah…” He made an annoyed sound deep in his throat. Then, he looked at his sisters. “Either of you remember Dad letting anyone but us touch him without, kinda, getting super grumpy after? ‘Cause I can’t.”

”But Dad in a relationship…” Wanda shook her head. “He’s just our dad.”

Lorna had been playing around with the volleyball while she listened quietly. Now, she almost dropped it. “Laura likes her daddy. And I trust her.” She pressed her lips together and did her best to look as determined as she could.

”Yeah but…” the twins said in unison, then looked at each other and shuddered. “Less PDA, please. Or better yet, none at all.”

”Can’t they, just, not do it while we’re watching?” Laura huffed. “If I’d known the choice was either _this_ or just let ‘em have date nights or something…” When she noticed the three others stare at her, she shrugged, a little sulky. “Well, it’s not like _my_ Papa never dated since he… I… since he got me. They’ve just all been awful. The ones I heard, I mean. I didn’t even meet any at all. At least your dad clears the lowest bar.”

”Lowest bar?” Pietro raised an eyebrow.

”He speaks Spanish… eh, at least ok...ish. Kinda.” Laura snatched the ball from Lorna’s grip and started to spin it in both her hands. “And… you… I mean… he managed to raise you, he can’t be the literal worst.”

Lorna giggled and bumped into Laura. “Are you defending them?”

Laura shoved the ball back into Lorna’s arms. “NO! Never!” She kicked the ground. “I’m just saying, my Papa did worse before.”

”The last… Last time our Dad dated was Lorna’s mom,” Wanda mused. “And not even we remember them together all that much and we were, like, four when they broke up. That’s been ages.”

Laura blinked. Then, she looked at Lorna. “That’s thirteen years.”

”As I said: ages!” Wanda shook her head. “I though he’d just opted for full…” She shrugged. “No relationships, ever. He doesn’t even stay out after work. Unless the like five work get togethers a year. And even then he tells us ahead of time.”

”That’s…” Laura shrugged. “Nothing like my Papa. At all. He stays out, for two or three hours, like once a week. I mean, he makes food first and all, but I get out of parental supervision a lot.”

The three other kids stared at her, with varying degrees of shock and envy.

”So…” She shrugged, uncomfortable, pulling one shoulder up quicker than the other. “Date nights wouldn’t change much. But… maybe they’d let me… y’know… like last time? I liked that.”

Wanda put an arm around her and hugged her briefly. “We could do that anyway. It’s not like Dad minds you being over or anything.” She looked at Pietro who shrugged.

”I don’t think Dad’d know of that, do you?” Lorna said very softly. “He wouldn’t like that much, I think.”

Pietro pulled a face. “Probably, definitely not.” He let out a sigh. “Oh man!”

”Ok, but it’s not like we can do anything about that. ..” Wanda rolled her eyes. “Dad wanted me to ask you if we should head home because…” She motioned around the right side of her face. “You know. So he can rest.”

”Uh…” Pietro made. “Uh… yeah. Probably. But… You gonna drive? Because he doesn’t look like he should. And I don’t wanna.”

Wanda spun the car keys around her finger. “Already talked about that. He’s not touching heavy machinery today.”

”In that case,” Pietro shrugged. “Should be alright then, probably. Hey, Laura, you staying for dinner? We should have a peace offering.”

”Who’s gonna cook?” From Laura’s expression, it was clear that she just remembered their stories of Erik’s cooking.

”Me,” Wanda said with finality. “He’s not touching any machinery. That includes the stove.”

”Oh, ok, then yeah, if Papa doesn’t mind.” She looked at him. “He probably won’t.”

******

Logan wasn’t exactly sure how he’d found himself on the couch in Erik’s living room. He’d tried to offer help in the kitchen, he’d tried to offer help with the unpacking and clean-up and everything from the picnic but Wanda had very resolutely shooed him away. Instead, she’d enlisted Laura for help. Erik had just rolled his eyes while they’d discussed and grabbed a pack of frozen peas, before he’d wandered off. Logan had found himself with little other choice than to follow.

”Just let Wanda be when she’s like this,” Erik advised, looking at Logan with the one eye not covered by frozen peas. They had been sitting on the couch in silence for so long Logan had almost been afraid Erik had passed out after all. “It’s not like discussion will get you anywhere.”

”Aren’t you the one who told me that if I just give up and let Laura get her will every time, she’ll run my life?” Logan laughed.

”Well, no.” Erik was probably smiling, too, but it was a little hard to tell with half his face covered. “I told you if you don’t want it to happen, you should step up to her.”

”So, you’re ok with Wanda running your life?”

”I’m ok with Wanda running as much of this household as she wants to.” Erik shrugged. “I’ll step in if it’s too much and school suffers, or when I think she’s trying to be…” He shook his head. “I won’t let her raise Lorna. Or Pietro, for that matter. Some tasks are mine alone.”

”But commandeering the kitchen, that’s something she can do?” Tentatively, he held out his arm, so Erik could lean against him if he wanted to.

Erik almost slumped across his chest. “She cooks two or three times a week anyway. Traded laundry for kitchen duty a few years back.”

”You had her do laundry?” Logan had always thought teaching Laura how to do chores was too much of a hassle to actually consider.

Erik shook his head. “I gave her the choice of either cooking, which she already could, or laundry, which she’d have to learn. So she opted for cooking. Pietro does the vacuuming and taking out the trash, Lorna helps me with hanging and folding laundry lately. Chores are evenly split. More or less.”

”That’s nice,” Logan said, in lieu of anything smart to contribute.

Erik sighed. “I can’t shake the feeling they’re allowing us alone time.” He looked in the direction of the kitchen, then up to Logan. For a brief moment, they just looked each other in the eye. Then Erik kissed Logan on the cheek. “I hope.”

”We’re all alone,” Logan observed. “And this time, I promise I’ll watch out for flying objects.”

”Too sweet.” Erik chuckled. “Almost galant.”

Logan brushed Erik’s hair back, out of his face. “If you like sweet…”

”Depends,” Erik laughed softly. “I liked… like a lot of things. But I haven’t tried anything new in a long long time.”

”Hm…” Logan kept petting Erik’s hair. It was soft and light, falling easily after he’d brushed it back. “We could do some more kissing, since we’re alone.”

”Mmhhh.” Erik sat up and put the peas down on the couch table. His cheek was bright red and swollen despite the constant cooling. It looked painful. “Wanda just started cooking, so I think we have at least thirty minutes.”

Logan touched Erik’s not swollen cheek. Erik almost immediately leaned into the touch. “Should just barely be enough. If you’re up to it.”

”Not too keen on them seeing us?” Logan kissed his nose, only too happy to finally be allowed to show affection.

”After this afternoon?” Erik laughed. “Not really.”

”We should do something about this,” Logan grinned. “Before you’ll always think of being hit when I kiss you.”

”Oh, you kiss me? Really now?” Erik rolled his eyes. “If that’s how you think, I can just lean back and do nothing.”

”Not gonna stop you, but it’s not exactly what I meant.” Logan leaned in, bringing his mouth close to Erik’s ear. Just because he was already there, he kissed him there, too. “I like my partner a bit more active than that. Just so you know. Not a fan of rigid roles.”

”Huh,” was Erik’s whole response.

”Not good?” Logan pulled back a little, until Erik stopped him.

”Unexpected.” Erik pulled a face. “Sorry. I just… I didn’t really date other guys before. So… I dunno what to expect.”

”Right right, you’re emphatically not gay, I remember.” Logan took Erik’s hand and squeezed. “I still don’t mind.”

”You make it almost sound like liking women is a bad trait.” Erik had started to tentatively press little kisses on Logan’s chin.

”Women aren’t me,” Logan laughed. “Right now, I mostly want you to like me that way.”

Erik nodded. “I can see that as a reason.” He had found the spot between Logan’s jaw and ear made Logan squirm and was using that knowledge ruthlessly. Only every now and then, he stopped, seemingly listening. Logan could hear the girls talk, if he made an effort, but he doubted Erik could as well.

”Everything alright?” The hand he had on Erik’s shoulder started to massage him there. It wasn’t just the need to touch, now, finally, but also the faint hope he could get Erik to relax a little more.

Erik took a while to answer, busy kissing Logan. “Just listening in on the kids, making sure everything is alright.” He stopped to look at Logan. “Do you want me to stop?” Erik’s tone was a warning in and of itself.

”Can’t say I wouldn’t like having your full, undivided attention.” Logan sighed, still smiling. “But no. I’d rather know if anything happens, when it happens.”

”Good.” Erik leaned against Logan, his nose and lips pressed against Logan’s neck. “I don’t think I could stop even if I ever wanted to.”

Logan moved his hand to the back of Erik’s neck, continuing the massage there. “Figured as much.”

Erik made a little undignified noise.

”Children first, I know, I’ve known it from before we even were friends.” Logan had been looking at the wall separating the living from the dining room and kitchen. There wasn’t much empty space left starting from about Lorna’s shoulder height. Framed photographs of Erik’s children at various ages, craft projects and even three frames filled with various crayon doodles were hanging there. “I’m content knowing I could, maybe, if lucky, be the fifth most important person in your life. And no better.”

”Fifth?” Erik’s breath tickled against Logan’s neck as he chuckled. “Last time I counted I only had three kids.”

Logan patted his back. “Don’t kid yourself. The moment we’d start to put a life together together, Laura’s well being would take precedent over me.”

Erik looked up. “Only then?”

Logan considered the question for a moment. “No. Of course not. It already does.”

Erik nodded. “Which is why I’d like to find common ground with her.” His smile turned a little sly. “Just because I’d like her happy, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t try to change her mind about me.”

”Good to know I’m at least worth charming Laura for.” Logan laughed. “You think speaking Spanish with her’ll help?”

”I’m in good faith on that,” Erik hummed. “We’ve still twenty minutes or so. Wanda just turned on the stove the first time.”

”You can tell that much?” Logan was impressed against his will.

Erik pulled back and sat up a little. “Do you really want to hear what I can and cannot do with my powers?” It was a honest question, asked in a tone that made it clear to Logan that either a yes or a no would be equally fine. “I’ll answer honestly, but you’ll have to ask yourself.”

Logan leaned back. Looking at the ceiling, he thought about it while Erik waited patiently. What he already knew and figured about Erik’s powers was terrifying enough on its own. But, at the same time, clarification was a chance, possibly, to make them less terrifying. “Okay, let’s start slow. How can you tell? Can you feel the stove warm?”

Erik snorted. “I could, but I don’t find it much more pleasant than touching the turned on spot.” He shook his head. “There’s a metal rod in the buttons, if you turn them it turns.”

”What size a rod?

Erik looked at him for a moment like he didn’t understand the question. Then, he let out a breath. “Right. You never had a small child. Pencil size. Not exactly filigrane work.”

Logan nodded. It sounded like it was no big deal for Erik. “Then, what would filigrane entail for you?”

Erik shrugged. “Good question.” He needed a moment before he went on. “When I’m at work and holding a circuit board, I can tell if individual solder points are right or not. That should be filigrane enough.”

”And range?” Logan asked on, just so he didn’t have to think too much about the size of solder points. “You said you could sense me across town.”

”Feel yes, but… I don’t know if I could move anything at that range.” He frowned. “Never tried it. And I mostly can tell because you do stand out to me, you know?” He took Logan’s hand and squeezed.

”That’s not an answer to my question.” Logan looked down at their entwined hands and smiled. “But…” He squeezed back.

”If I know an object and concentrate hard enough, I can probably manage a ten mile radius for… a watch or something like that.”

”So, you tried.” It wasn’t even a question.

Erik nodded.

”And moving things?” Logan remembered the little floating orb Erik had shown off back in his home.

”Heaviest I ever tried was a car.” Erik pressed his lips together. “It was an emergency and I didn’t have a car jack at hand.”

Logan looked at him, his mouth hanging slightly open. He’d expected to hear about a piece of furniture, not something that had more than a ton of weight.

”Luckily changing the tire didn’t take too long.” Erik’s tone was meek, cautious.

”You…” Logan needed a moment. “You lifted a car. Held it up high enough to change a tire. Changed a tire while holding it. Let it down when you were done.”

”Yes.”

Logan pressed his lips together. “I think I’m jealous now.”

”Instant healing is less cool?” Erik guessed. He didn’t look like he believed it himself.

”Less show-y, at the very least.” Logan rolled his eyes.

Erik rolled his eyes. Then, he leaned forward to bury his face against the crook of Logan’s neck again. “I’m so glad you’re not super terrified.”

”I am. I just…” Logan patted Erik. “I trust you. And think it’s awesome. But… it’s also scary.”

”So long it’s not just scary.”

”You’ll survive me not being… entirely comfortable?” It had been much too big a fear for Logan in the past days for him not to ask.

”I’ll endure it it grace.” Erik kissed Logan’s cheek. “For now. I’m not that young and angry anymore to hold it against you.”

”Anymore?” Logan echoed.

”Not since I had kids.” Erik smiled wide.

”Very reassuring.”

Erik didn’t respond. Instead, he kissed the corner of Logan’s mouth. They both moved slowly after that, turning their heads just enough for a proper kiss. Logan opened his lips when Erik did, just a little. He could feel more than he heard Erik sigh into the kiss.

They took a while to break apart again. Even when they did, Erik continued to at least hold onto Logan’s arm. His pupils were blown wide. He was slightly out of breath. Both of which Logan found incredibly endearing.

Logan leaned in for a second kiss, but Erik held him back. “No more, please.”

”Why?” Logan frowned.

”I don’t think I could stop this time,” Erik admitted. “And dinner’s almost ready.”

”We could just skip dinner,” Logan joked. He’d really like to kiss Erik again.

”I could show you my bedroom,” Erik mused. “We could antagonize all four of our kids at once.”

”At least it’d be effective,” Logan grinned. He moved his free hand down from Erik’s shoulder over his back to his ass. He leaned in close and whispered into Erik’s ear: “I could put my hands inside your pants in the bedroom.”

Erik tightened his grip on Logan’s arm. It sounded like very low in his chest, he actually whimpered for a moment.

”I’ll stop now,” Logan declared, kissing Erik’s good cheek. “Someday, maybe. But I’m not ready to put out just yet.”

Erik nudged the hand still on his ass curiously. “Alright.” When Logan moved to take it away, Erik held him back.

”That’s ok but kissing is not?” Logan teased.

Erik nodded. “Pretty much.”

”I think I heard the kids start setting the table just now,” Logan whispered.

”I know,” Erik whispered back. “And they try being sneaky about it, by picking the plates first. But the stove is off and nobody is stirring anything anymore.”

”How ready are you to be caught as we are right now?” Logan sounded doubtful.

”Fifty-fifty, if I’m honest.” Erik sighed.

With a groan, Logan leaned his head against Erik’s chest. “Why am I not surprised?”

”Because we both like this.” Erik’s fingers moved over Logan’s upper body in a way that felt distinctly like he was feeling him up.

”True.” Logan sighed. The temptation to just let Erik continue was strong. “We should just get up and see how it’s going in the kitchen before they call us.”

Erik shook his head, very definitive. “We wait, until we’re called. Period.”

Logan blinked at his tone.

”You asked earlier if I let Wanda be in charge,” Erik elaborated. “Which, yes, she still is. And that means she gets to say when dinner is ready, too. Not either of us.”

Logan nodded. It had been a bit unexpected, but it wasn’t a real surprise Erik would defend his daughters’ agency this fiercely. “All right.” He looked at Erik, visibly judging their current position. “But do you actually want them to find us like this? With you half-way onto my lap?”

Erik looked down between them as well. “Uh…” He blinked a couple of times. “Uh… no, not really.” Still, he didn’t move.

”You gonna move?” Logan was grinning.

”Do I have to?” Erik had his hands at either sides of Logan’s ribcage, his thumbs stroking up and down. He sighed. His hands drew back, very slowly, like they’d been magnetized to Logan’s body. “I guess staying like this and not being found as we are is mutually exclusive.”

Logan nodded in confirmation.

They both shifted apart, just barely enough that it was somewhat decent looking. Logan offered his arm then, waiting for a reaction from Erik before he put it around him. He didn’t pull him closer this time, though. Erik reached for the mostly thawed peas and put them on his cheek again. He let out an elated sigh.

”Still hurting?”

Erik nodded. “Not as bad as before. But…” He groaned. “It was worth it but I should just have kept cooling it.” Erik closed his eyes and leaned back against Logan’s arm.

Lorna and Laura came in to fetch them for dinner about two minutes later.

~*~*~

Erik had just closed the door behind Logan and Laura after dinner, when he declared to his kids, “I think we need to have a talk.”

Pietro looked at him eyes so full of guilt Erik was then sure it had been him hitting the volleyball at the table. Lorna did her best to hide that she was somewhat excited by his announcement, but of course Erik could still tell. Wanda just nodded, her face carefully blank. “Yes, we need to,” she said.

”Couch? Table?” Erik wasn’t entirely sure which one was better, so choosing together would at least mean shared blame if it felt more awkward than it should.

The twins exchanged a look. “Table,” they voted.

Lorna pressed her lips together. “Couch. But fine. Table it is.”

Erik nodded, following his children back to the kitchen. The dishwasher was running but that wouldn’t disturb them talking too much he hoped.

They had all settled down, but neither Erik or any of his kids knew exactly how to start. Erik noticed his cheek was throbbing again. Or maybe he was just nervous. “Well…” Erik tried to start but then faltered. “So, today…” He swallowed. “Uh… I’m really sorry. We should have had this talk earlier.”

”Is this about y-... Logan?” Pietro had pushed his chair away from the table and was lounging on it, arms crossed in front of his chest. He still looked somewhat upset.

Erik nodded. “In part. But… I’d rather it be about-”

”Dad, this is about you and him,” Wanda interrupted. “Less about us.”

”But it _is_ about you, too.” Erik had to try hard not to sound frustrated. “I’m not just responsible for my own emotional well-being.”

Wanda shot him a look full of doubt. “So, are you, like, gonna ask us now if you’re ok to try and date? Or is this you still working out what you even want?”

Erik narrowed his eyes at her. “Just because you’ve been going steady for a year means you’re an expert on love now, yeah?”

”More’n you at least,” Wanda shot back.

”Urgh,” was all Erik had to say about that. She was probably right, anyway. At least she wasn’t completely in over her head when she tried to explain what she felt to him. “Ok. So. Anyway. Me on a date. With Logan. Once… uh. Somewhat regularly. Would that be alright with you?”

”Do we get pizza every time?” That, apparently was the most pressing issue.

Erik pulled a face. “Do you have to?”

”Oh, come on, one greasy junk food pizza a week won’t kill any of us,” Pietro smirked.

”I never said anything about once a week!” Saying it out loud, however, it didn’t even sound half bad. “...but alright. We can bargain for pizza.”

”Dad, listen,” Pietro turned so he was at least fully facing his father. “Wanda and I… we don’t care all that much. If we don’t like it? Who cares. Next year we’ll be done with school and then we can just be like ‘we out’. So… just… don’t matter as much as you liking him.”

Erik looked over at Lorna. “And you…?”

”I think dating Logan is a great idea,” she beamed. “And Laura can be over more often.”

Erik snorted. “Yeah. But that doesn’t mean I have to be with Logan in the meantime. Those two aren’t necessary for the other to happen.”

His kids exchanged looks that made Erik feel distinctly like he’d just confirmed some of their suspicions. “Well, if we can have Laura without you dating…” Pietro smirked.

”Laura,” Erik repeated, amused. “No insults anymore?”

”Nah. She’s alright,” Pietro waved his hand. “Somewhat.”

Erik shook his head, laughing a little. “In that case, I do have your go-ahead, right?”

”Dad, for how long did you want to smooch him?”

Erik should have seen a question like that coming from the glint of mischief in Wanda’s eyes but he was still taken aback by it. “I’ve only known him for about seven months!” he protested.

”That long, huh?” Pietro aided his sister in her teasing.

”That’s exactly none of your business!”

”Nononono, didn’t you say that like, this is all about us, too?” Apparently, both twins were feeling safe enough for the moment that they had no intent to show their father any mercy. “We should know. Definitely. So. Since when? Before the stabbing incident? Or during your not a date but definitely a date date? Or...” They exchanged a look, still smirking. “Did you see him and were all like ‘damn I want that’?”

Erik looked from one of his older kids to the other. He considered just telling them the truth, but… He bit his lip. Half the things he wanted to say just to spite them would be less than appropriate in front of Lorna. So, he opted for the full over the top bull- ...half-truth. “So. Beginning of your school year, at the parent teacher conference… and they made us wait in the hallway. Logan was there right before me, waiting turned away from where I was coming from. And leaning against the wall. I actually stopped for a moment.” Erik paused, both for dramatic effect and because he had no idea what to make up for them. “I mean, have you seen how Logan’s a- uhm… butt looks in jeans? Before he even turned around I was sure I’d want to tap that.”

Erik was very pleased with the shocked expressions of his kids.

”We asked about kisses,” Pietro croaked. “Not…!”

”Can’t you just try and make it sound romantic?” Wanda protested.

”Not cute, Dad, not cute at all!” Lorna chimed in on the general disapproval.

”What?” Erik grinned. “You asked.”

”Can’t you just… tell us how you met like a normal person?” Wanda asked.

”You could’ve asked for that before, you know?” Erik rumbled. “Ugh. Ok. Fine. But it’s super boring grown up stuff. We had to wait a couple of minutes in the hall together. He asked me if I had a son or daughter. And… yeah. Went from there. Offered help because he seemed so in over his head. We exchanged numbers. That’s it.”

”So, Logan’s the one that had you text so much more? He killed the no phone after eight rule?” Pietro seemed stunned.

”Uh…” Erik shrugged. He’d rather drop dead—after writing a very detailed will to leave them in good hands—than ever tell them Logan was the first and last person he communicated with on almost any given day by now. “Kinda?”

The twins exchanged looks again, their mouths hanging slightly open. They both seemed to need a moment to process what Erik’d said. “Did it not, at any point, occur to you to probably ask him out? Or _something_? Anything?” Wanda asked, eventually. “Even just to hang out?”

Erik thought about the question for a bit. It wasn’t really so much that he hadn’t thought about it, it was more like he hadn’t wanted to continue the line of thoughts down to their conclusion when he noticed he was considering it. He’d have to had told them then, but it meant he’d have to talk to them at a stage when he hadn’t even been sure Logan had any interest in him even as a close friend. “For the longest time, I thought all we had in common were having a thirteen-year old daughter,” he admitted. “Took a while to figure out I was wrong. And then some to realize that…”

”You aren’t as straight as you thought,” Wanda almost sing-songed the sentence, her face split by a wide, bright smile.

Lorna looked from her sister to her dad. Her eyes were wide and she was clearly thinking. ”Dad, does that mean you’re gay now?”

Erik frowned. “No.” He dragged a hand over his face, mindful of his swollen cheek. It was a topic he wasn’t too clear on himself and thus a topic he had been dreading. He felt like all he could say would be potentially wrong anyway. “I… uh… don’t think so, at least. I still like… er, women. Definitely. I just… like men, too? I think. Or Logan at the very least.” He took a deep breath. “TMI warning.” When none of them stopped him, he went on. “I did date men when I was in college. Sometimes. Before I met Magda at least. Just not as long time as either your moms.”

For a long time, none of the teens reacted. Then, Wanda pushed her chair back, slumping down in mock exasperation. “You couldn’t have related that story, like, fifteen months ago? Would have spared me months of agony!”

Erik smirked. “You didn’t see any reason to come out to me before you had a girlfriend either.”

”Urgh! But you’re the grown up.” Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. “Based on your age, at least.”

”You never asked.” Erik waved his hand. “Do you _want_ me to start telling you everything?”

”No!” Pietro blurted out. “I cannot handle that. Tell Wanda if she wants it so bad but leave me out of that all!”

”I wanna hear stories too!” Lorna chirped.

Erik looked at her, feeling awkward. “Uh… maybe when you’re older. Uh, much older, maybe.”

”Dad!” Lorna puffed her cheeks. “Unfair.”

”Are you gonna tell me every last thing about your life?” Erik rolled his eyes. “And no, I don’t intend to trade stories with you. Not like that.”

”Mean.”

Wanda patted her sister’s head. “Trust me, you don’t wanna hear details. Just let Dad be.”

”Yeah, let him be before he starts telling stuff just to spite us.” Pietro shook his head. “Are we free to go now, Dad?”

Erik shrugged. “I was done fifteen minutes ago.” Considering who he was talking to, he added, “You walk up to your room. No running.”

Pietro rolled his eyes. Pointedly slow, he got up, very accurately pushed his chair back under the table and sauntered out of the kitchen. “G’night.”

Erik looked over at the kitchen watch. “Okay, Lorna, time for bed for you, too. It’s getting late.” He clapped his hands together.

”You just don’t want to tell me any stories about college,” Lorna sulked, but she let him shoo her up and out of the kitchen.

”I’ll come say good night when you’re in bed, if you want me to,” Erik called after her. He got no reply. When he turned around, Wanda had opened the dishwasher, by then finished, and started clearing it. Erik picked a tea towel to help her.

”Do you think Pietro’s ok?” Erik handed a dried off plate to Wanda.

”If you’re asking if his fragile male ego’ll survive you having a boyfriend?” Wanda shrugged. “Probably. He’ll survive. Isn’t that much different from thinking you’d gone full sex-less hermit.”

”That what you thought of me?” Erik was plain curious. He’d never thought not having any relationship would leave a mark on his kids as much as trying to force one.

”Uh... that’s what you _were_ , Dad.”

Erik cleared his throat. “Uh…” His hands were busy drying a pot. “...when I said I dated guys at college… what I meant was, well…”

”You slept with guys. Already understood that, Dad.” Wanda was leaning against a cabinet waiting for him to finish with the pot.

The pot was already dry but for a moment, Erik continued to wipe at it. “Yeah,” he murmured lamely. “Mostly. I had a few… er… tries at relationships, but… well, none had me really wanting to even go out on a second date.”

”So, Logan’s a first then?” Wanda took the pot when it was eventually offered to her.

Erik let out a long sigh. “Pretty much. And the first in years and…” He groaned. “What if it only means that I have two more people to worry about?”

”That’s your big problem?” Wanda shook her head.

”Hey, that’s an actual problem for me,” Erik huffed. “But if you’re not interested…”

”No, no, I’m listening.” Wanda was grinning. Impatient, she’d taken a second towel and started drying cutlery on her own. “Tell me.”

”This is between us, alright?” Erik grumbled. He narrowed his eyes. “And just because I’m a jaded grown-up doesn’t mean you have to believe this goes for you as well.”

”Yeah yeah, already know you don’t believe in love, Dad, get on with it.” Wanda waved her had to signal him to hurry up.

”I just don’t think it’s as important as other things. For me. I still love you, all three of you. More than anything.” Erik sighed. He turned so he could lean against the bottom cabinet next to the dishwasher. They were almost done clearing it anyway. “But… If I want to date somebody, I don’t want somebody I’m in love with. I want a partner, you know? Love’s just a bonus.”

Wanda didn’t say anything, but her look she shot Erik was telling of a whole bunch of choice words she had for him but choose not to share.

”C’mon, you can tell me what you think. I don’t mind.”

Wanda shrugged. “From here, you look pretty badly in love.” She reconsidered. “By your standards.”

For a second, Erik glowered at her. Then, he dragged both hands over his face, hesitated for a moment and then just rubbed the eye on the unharmed side of his face. “I think I am. But what if he’s not as reliable as I need him to be. Or not at all? It’ll be messy, no matter what.”

”Oh, Dad.” Wanda sighed. She closed the empty dish washer so she didn’t have to step around it and hugged him around the waist. “I’m sure he’s not even half-bad. ...we might have interrogated Laura a little.”

”Poor thing, I hope you didn’t opt for the full confrontational spiel there,” Erik joked. He patted his daughter’s head. It was a little awkward by now to still have her hug him as often as she did.

”Nah, we only had to threaten her, like, once,” Wanda joked. “She was surprisingly willing to share all the dirty little secrets you’ll never want to hear.”

”Like what?” Erik raised an eyebrow. 

Wanda counted it off on her fingers. “Favorite color, favorite food, favorite flowers.”

”Ok, up until the last one I actually believed you,” Erik laughed.

Wanda gave him a flat look. “It’s daisies, Dad.”

”Oh, really?” The idea of Logan liking daisies somehow amused him, probably because he could imagine him wearing one of the flower head things his daughters liked. It was a nice picture. “What are mine, then?”

”Lilies,” Wanda declared with conviction. “They’re pretty and a bit plain. Besides, you get one bouquet of them every year for your birthday.”

Erik laughed. She wasn’t exactly wrong there, especially with her reasoning. “Okay, fine.” He hugged her. “I’ll ask you when I need help, gotcha.”

”You better,” Wanda giggled, stepping back. “We somewhat like him. That is the careful first verdict. But…” She hesitated. “You do what you think is best. Just, keep in mind, we agree that he’s nice.”

Erik shook his head, laughing a little. “Gotcha, gotcha.”

Wanda looked around the kitchen. “I’ll go to bed now. Don’t stay up too long texting!” She waved at him, already turning to leave.

”Same goes for you,” Erik called after her. He didn’t move for a long minute, wondering if there was anything left to do for him. It didn’t looked like it. He hadn’t expected much to be left, either, if he was honest. Wanda always took care to already clean what she could while cooking. The only problem was that he was now feeling somewhat at a loss, not ready to go to bed just yet and at the same time without any real purpose.

It was too late for him to be comfortable going out for a jog and leave his kids alone, as much as that pained Erik to admit. All in all, TV and sensibly ignoring Wanda’s advice about texting seemed to be the only good option. He took out his phone and texted Logan to see if he was still up.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a NSFW ficlet that goes p much seamless at the end of this fic, which can be found [here. I'm mostly not posting it here because it detracts from the series' focus imo.](https://traumschwinge.dreamwidth.org/44205.html)


End file.
